One Night
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: Charlemagne isn't known to drink, but one night she decides to break her rule of abstinence.


Commandant Charlemagne wasn't known to drink. When elites asked her if she wanted her to join them she would politely yet firmly decline. Charlemagne could not hold her alcohol too well. The threat of one of her commanders or elites learning all of her secrets while drunker than a skunk or finding her passed out was too embarrassing for the woman to handle. Today though, after another hard day of trying to take on those brats of Core-Tech and failing once more, she found it an appropriate time to have a few drinks of draft beer.

Charlemagne took a seat at the bar where a gruff looking bartender was polishing glasses. The man looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "What can I get ya' pretty lady?" he asked.

"A beer," she answered curtly. Looking around she noticed only a few more people occupied the tables, but they seemed to be polite enough not to stare. Her focus broke when she heard the clank of glass hit the table. A frosted mug of draft beer had been sat in front of her. It was pretty large, and a bit daunting.

Charlemagne lifted the mug to her lips and took a large gulp. The amber liquid tasted bitter and burned her throat as it went down. The buzz in her head began immediately. It felt like a fog in her consciousness had formed. After a few moments the mug was empty and placed back on the table. The fog in her head had turned into a cloud that was munching on her brain as if it were cotton candy.

"Want another miss?" the bartender asked.

"Sure," Charlemagne replied with a small hiccup at the end of her sentence.

The bartender chuckled and filled it back up. Charlemagne was too brain-dead to care. As she took her first sip she heard the door to the bar open and at her third sip someone sat next to her.

"Sonny, just 'cause times have changed doesn't mean I'm gonna give ya alcohol."

"That's ok sir, I'm good with some soda." A familiar voice replied. "My friends already found a resting spot and I decided to get here early."

The bartender nodded and went to fix the raven haired teen a soda. Chase turned next to him and cringed as his worst fears were realized: Commandant Charlemagne was right next to him. But why wasn't she screaming at him or throwing Driftblade in his face?

Charlemagne seemed so absorbed in her drink as if it were the only thing in the world. Her cheeks were tinted pink for intoxication and her eyes were half lidded. The woman glanced at Chase every couple of seconds, but did not seem to recognize him. The large mug was drained once more with the blonde peeking into it as if wondering where all the liquid had gone. She hiccupped and some of the beer slipped from her mouth dribbling down her chin.

Chase didn't know what he was doing before it was too late. He picked up a napkin and gently wiped Charlemagne's chin off. He wasn't sure what possessed him. The woman seemed less tense and a little more childlike as drunk as she was. She looked harmless even though her whip and Monsuno were right on her hip.

Charlemagne turned her attention to Chase causing him to leap back a little. Her eyes resembled liquid gold instead of steely hard as if they had melted. Soft, red lips moved but no sound came out as those unfocused eyes bore into his face. One hand held her head while the other rested on his shoulder.

"J-J-Jeredy?" Charlemagne stammered.

Chase felt a shiver run down his back. WHO? Ok, he's been confused for his dad before, but this was ridiculous! She was sitting within more than spitting distance of him. Did alcohol have that much of an effect on her? Chase thought for a moment. Why not take an advantage of this for his benefit? If Charlemagne's drunk maybe he could some info from her and come out alive.

"Charlemagne, are you ok?" asked Chase. Deep inside him, Chase did feel slight worry for the woman. He'd never seen her drunk before and the sight was unnerving.

Charlemagne hiccupped as tears began streaming down her face. An agonized whimper escaped her throat. Chase's heart broke at the sight. How can a woman so horrifying look so helpless and sweet? Charlemagne grabbed Chase in a hug and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Jeredy! Please don't be mad at me anymore! Please!" the grown woman bawled like a baby into the teen's shoulder. Her sobs shook his whole body.

What did Charlemagne do to make his dad so mad at her? Jeredy worked under Charlemagne for a while. Had this grudge lasted all this time? Chase wrapped Charlemagne in a hug. Krag! He couldn't take advantage of her now, not when she was like this.

"Hey, hey…it's ok." He soothed into her ear. "I…I'm not mad anymore…"

Charlemagne looked up at him with tears and makeup dripping down her face. She looked like a wreck. "You…you're not?"

Chase smiled. "It's all in the past." He rubbed her back.

Charlemagne sighed in relief as if twenty years of pain had been washed from her. She nuzzled Chase's shoulder, feeling comforted by the feel of his jacket against her face. Suddenly, Charlemagne groaned. "Ughh…Jeredy…I…I don't feel so good…."

Chase gasped as Charlemagne vomited on him and herself. "Oh krag! Yuck!" Chase gagged at the feel and smell. He needed a shower!

"S-sorry…my stomach hurts…," Charlemagne whimpered like a sick five year old, then passed out.

Chase sighed. The woman may be one of his greatest enemies, but he couldn't leave her in a bar passed out. Where was Commander Trey? He'd personally punch the commander in the face for leaving her alone like this.

"Want me to keep her here, sonny?" asked the bar tender.

"No thanks. I saw a pretty cheap hotel on the way here. I'll just take her there."

Chase used a napkin to quickly brush off a percentage of vomit, constantly gagging the whole time. He then got off the bar stool and turned Charlemagne's stool to where the limply sitting blonde faced him. He turned around, grabbed her thighs, and hefted her onto his back.

"Ugh!" grunted Chase. "You're heavier than you look!" Once he was sure Charlemagne was securely on his back he headed out the door and to the hotel.

Getting there wasn't too hard. Charlemagne only piped up once in a while claiming that they were going too fast or her stomach was killing her. Chase felt relief in entering the hotel. He bought a room with a bed and bathroom with hot and cold water. After depositing Charlemagne on the bed he went to take a shower and wash off his shirt and jacket. Chase thought about giving Charlemagne a bath, but he didn't want to cross that line or risk the water waking her up. That would be ugly. Chase did take off her large coat so she wouldn't overheat.

"Ahh…," sighed the raven haired teen. "That felt great." Chase checked his shirt and jacket and was pleased to notice it was free of stains and drying fairly fast.

Chase had prepaid with Jinja's credit card for the commandant's room. All she had to do was return her key to the front desk in the morning. It looks like he could leave soon with a clean conscience. A moan from the bed caught his attention.

"Jeredy…," the woman moaned.

Chase approached the bed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Charlemagne grabbed him and hugged him close. Chase's heart skipped a beat and his breath stopped. Charlemagne nuzzled him affectionately lighting Chase's cheeks up a bright red color.

"Ugh…Charlemagne…I hate to say it, but I got to go. The room is paid for so just return your key in the morning when you're feeling better."

"Noooo!" she cried like a whiney child throwing a temper tantrum. "Don't go! Don't leave me!" Geez! This woman had some issues!

Chase hugged Charlemagne and gave her a few nuzzles to the neck. What would his dad say at a time like this? "I'm sorry Charlemagne, but I have research to take care of. It's important."

Charlemagne sighed. "You alvays vork and vork, Dr. Suno."

"I know and I'm sorry I can't stay when you're feeling so crummy."

Charlemagne looked up with pleading eyes. "Zhen…could you stay vith me till I fall asleep?"

Why not? Chase could at least give her that. "Sure, but don't stay up because you want me around. You need rest to get better." Chase rubbed her back.

Charlemagne nodded and in mere minutes she was in a dead sleep. Her arms loosened around him allowing Chase to escape her embrace. The teen sighed. That was the saddest and most awkward situation he had ever been put in. He slipped on his shirt and jacket, which was now mostly dry, then covered Charlemagne with the blanket.

Chase kissed her cheek. "Good night commandant. Sweet dreams."

Charlemagne awakened with a pounding headache. What happened last night? She was drinking and then…oh no. NO! She bolted upright which was a bad decision. Her head throbbed painfully. "Oy vey." She groaned.

Was that really Jeredy last night finding her how she was? She spotted a note on the bedside table. Picking it up she began to read:

_"Hey Charlemagne,_

_ I found you wasted in a bar and decided to take you someplace safe. You may want to take a shower because you threw up all over me and yourself. By the way you also had a complete breakdown. I don't know what happened between you and my dad, but I hope you can settle it out. The room is paid for and the key is on the table. You're welcome._

_ Your mortal enemy,_

_ Chase Suno_

_P.S. You're cuddly as heck when you want to be. Lol."_

Charlemagne groaned. "Oh no! How am I going to regain my dignity from the Suno brat!"

The sad fact, she realized with slight despair, is that she wouldn't be able to.


End file.
